Why me?
by Killer-Daisy
Summary: iCarly crew is 23, Freddie has to deal with the fact that he isnt with them anymore. He has to deal with a hurting Sam, and help her through the pain from the other side. With the help of Mr.Pucket, Seddie, story better then summery FreddiePOV
1. Funeral, a breakdown, and Sam's dad

**Ok second fanfic and I'm hoping it turns out good.**

**I thought about this for a few days and I thought I should write it down before I explode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan does and he has no right too**

**Chapter 1**

**Freddie's POV**

I stood there and watched Sam and Carly at the funeral. I saw everyone there, Spencer, Gibby, and my mom.

Carly and my mother were crying there eyes out, Sam was comforting Carly and Spencer was comforting my mom. I hated this so much, I hated putting them in pain.

I couldn't help wonder why Sam was the only who look in-emotional. I wanted to tell them I was here, and I wasn't really gone. I needed them to stop crying they were breaking my heart.

I saw as Carly walked home with Spencer, and as soon as they got home I saw her cry her eyes out even more.

I moved on to Sam, I watched as she walked to her apartment. I saw her look at the things that were mine. My computer, my old tech magazines.

I then saw her go to our old bedroom and pick up the picture of us. I hated this the most.

I hated the fact I left her, alone. I loved her and this is the part I wish wouldn't happen. Sam looked at the photo and threw it across the room.

I saw it fall and break, for the first time, I saw Sam breakdown. She collapsed into the bed and began to cry into the sheets.

I wish she could see me, I wondered why I was the one chosen for this. I watched as she cried, and then out of the blue, a man appeared and sat down and watched as she cried.

"Who are you?" I had no idea who he was, but he seemed familiar.

"Freddie? No, not you" he seemed angry. He stood up and pulled up his hand.

"I'm Mr. Puckett, Sam's dad" I shook his hand, it took me a minute to sink it in.

"Wait, so your Sam's dad, why are you here" I was confused.

"I'm here because my princess is hurting" he looked in her direction, I followed his gaze. Sam was still crying, it seemed like she was sobbing now. I wanted to hug her so much.

"Yeah, I can see that, I wish she wasn't hurting" he nodded his head.

"Well, me too. You know she really loved you" he said. I walked over to her and tried to touch her arm. I saw her stop and look up. She looked around, seeing nobody she went back to crying.

**Sooooo! what did you think? Please REVIEW! I'm hoping this will be a hit. Well should there be another chapter, or should there be MORE chapters. Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. The cemetery, and a talk

**Ok, well since a very nice person, reviewed and told me to update ASAP, well I got thinking, and wow, well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I lost a poker game to Dan, and he took iCarly….so I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2**

**Freddie POV**

I sat and watched as she balled her eyes out. As she let every last bit of pain and hurt stopped spilling. I sat next to her dad and watched as he wanted to comfort her.

I watched as she put everything in and out of boxes. I could see the internal struggle, the fight between whether to keep my stuff or put them away.

"So, how long have you been, well 'here'?" I watched as he sunk in my question.

'Well, ever since I 'died' I have been protecting Melanie and Sam" He sighed,

"Well, mostly Sam, Melanie didn't suffer as much as Sam did" I looked at him, he seemed to see my confusion.

"I mean, Sam had more problems to deal with then Melanie. Mel was the perfect child, and she got most of the attention. The only things Sam did that Mel, didn't was pageants and well trouble making." I nodded my head.

I noticed Sam stop as soon as she got to the roll of paper, well not just any roll of paper, a document.

She opened it and I could see her tear up. She wiped the tears rolling down her face.

"Freddie, did you truly love her?" I was surprised by his question.

I let the question sink in. "Yeah, I really loved her, more then any body" he patted my shoulder.

I put my face in my hands. I needed to punch something. We followed Sam out of the bedroom.

"Mr. Puckett, can you see what she's thinking about" I was curious, my mom never let me ask questions.

"No, but I'm only with her when she is in pain, or needs someone. Like now" I nodded my head.

I heard the doorbell, and wondered who she had over.

"Hey Carly" Sam said letting in Carly. Carly walked in and stopped. She looked around and looked at Sam.

Sam was staring at the floor. She quickly ran over and hugged Sam. We both knew that they both wanted to cry.

" I think we should leave them alone, they need some girl time" Mr. Puckett said.

"Where will we go?" he didn't answer me, he just poofed us out. The next thing I knew we were at the cemetery.

I looked around to see like hundreds of people there. I watched in awe as some disappeared and some arrived.

"Whoa is this were they come to?" I looked at Mr. Puckett. He nodded is head.

"Yeah when the people we come and take care of, are busy we come here, we chat" he laughed at my expression. I could easily tell who were "spirits" and who were people.

"Hey looks like we have company" I turn around to see Sam and Carly walking towards my grave.

I walked to my grave, and waited for them. Carly and Sam were both holding flowers. I watched as they laid the flowers.

"Hey, Freddie its Carly." She looked at Sam.

"Hey Frednub, its Sam" I looked at Mr. Puckett, he smiled.

"We have been getting letters from iCarly fans who heard" Carly pulled out something. It was a letter.

"Dear, iCarly, we heard about Freddie and we give our prayers. We hope that everything goes well, and we fell your pain.." Carly started to choke up.

I watched as Sam rubbed her back. Carly folded the letter and laid it next to the flowers.

"Sam I cant do this, its to hard" Carly said. Sam nodded her head and told her she could go, she needed some time. Carly left Sam and told her thanks.

I watched as Sam walked towards Mr. Puckett's grave.

"Hey dad, long time no see", Mr. Puckett looked her. I saw the pain in both there eyes.

"I guess you have a friend now, I mean you wont be so alone" Sam wiped the tears now rolling down her face.

"I wish you were here dad, I need you so much. It seems like anyone I really ever cared about leaves. Carly, mom and Mel, are the only ones who haven't left me." she blew her nose.

"Gosh dad, I really miss him, I wish he didn't leave." Sam started tearing up again. Mr. Puckett walked towards her and slowly tried to touch her cheek. A breeze passed Sam, she touched her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks dad, I knew you would be listening".

**Ok, so how was that? I hope it was good!, I'm thinking about making this a 5 chapter thing, so yeah.  
****Please REVIEW! Oh and what do you think that document was ? Brownie points to who ever guesses right! - Killer-Daisy =D**


End file.
